


So Terribly Right, So Terribly Wrong

by verywickedwitch



Category: Salem (TV)
Genre: F/M, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verywickedwitch/pseuds/verywickedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My dear Increase. My perfect enemy. The most dangerous witch hunter you could possibly imagine. Someone I was always really afraid of. And like all of our strongest fears he stays with me forever. He comes back to me again and again. My devoted nemesis. My only true friend who never leaves me. No matter what happens.<br/>In the end, he's all I've got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Terribly Right, So Terribly Wrong

ㅤㅤㅤㅤHe steps out of the shadows, and weak rays of candle's light illuminate his pale face. As pale as mine, although it seemed to be a bit tanner while he was alive. Does that mean I'm already dead despite breathing and feeling that crazy beating of my heart?  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤHe makes one step closer to me, and the shiver runs up and down my spine. Honestly, it's a common reaction on his presence. Dead or alive, he has always been equally dangerous. I never underestimated him and did my best to cast the most efficient protective spell I could manage, yet he appears to be scary enough to make me feel like I'm kind of Little Red Riding Hood trembling in front of Big Bad Wolf.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤThat's even quite nice. When I'm scared I'm more concentrated. More powerful. Fear may be a weakness for someone but for me it's catalyst which awakens all my potential. He did everything to horrify me, and that became a mistake which costed him life. He forced me into a corner, and you know there's no better fighter than a desperate wounded beast. Who, for sure, I was.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤAm I not now? It seems I always walk a tightrope, and if I do not find problems — they find me themselves.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤA thin line of salt separates us so that the one who's desperately longing to drag me to hell as a companion cannot even touch me. Not now. He'll get his chance a little bit later when there's the right time. When he's ready to do what I want. What I need him to do.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤCarefully, I stretch my hand ahead and run my fingers through his hair, in a slow gesture of endearment. Such one that you use to encourage a pet. Increase Mather, good reverend and proud witch slayer, is now just a pet, a toy I call from time to time to help me with some important cases or... simply to have fun.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤJust because he was so terribly right about me, and at the same time — so terribly wrong. He was right considering me the witch, the Supreme one. And he was wrong thinking I was just a weak woman easy to catch. And to kill. Or not?  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤSince our first meeting, I'd noticed a strange look in his eyes which appeared only when he stared at me but I had never realized the true meaning of that look. The hidden passion, overwhelming desire of the forbidden fruit. Of me. I couldn't even imagine he wanted not only to catch me red-handed — he also simply wanted me. As many others. As a common man with his common man's needs. I just hadn't recognized that familiar lustful gaze. ‘Cause it hadn't been actually lustful, disgusting — like almost all of the others. It hadn't been greedy or kind of owner's. It was intense. Interested. Learning. And still — desiring and longing.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤHe thought my weakness would kill me, his only weakness killed him instead. His only weakness made him suffer when he was alive, and his only weakness continues torturing him even after death. He always hated himself for wanting something, someone he shouldn't even think and dream about. He still hates me and still wants me.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤAre we, in fact, so different?  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤI press his chin with my thumb and forefinger, raising his head gingerly. I may have let this secret affection out of my sight, too frightened to hold my stare on the most dangerous of my evil-wishers and see he’s being tormented by feelings he hasn’t been used to experience. But now there is no way I let Increase avert his eyes from me, let him hide anything from me. Bet he wished and still wishes he could kill me, annihilate the temptation he simply isn’t able to resist — anymore. He tried to... but what does he have to lose now? His forgiving God is of no concern to him, he hasn’t protected him from this horrible fate. After all good reverend has done in the name of his merciful Lord. Devil, at least, responds to the prayers. He responded to mine over and over again. And the payment turned out to be too high.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤAnyway, my dark Master punished everyone who’d ever treated me badly. And while he’s busy preparing his triumphal return I’m free to do anything I want. And I’m just taking an opportunity.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤOne day Father of lies is going to become my next victim whom I’ll torture far worse than my present one. For everything he’s done to my poor innocent child.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤBut it will be another story.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤAt the present moment, all my attention is entirely fixed on my nightly date pulled out from hellish captivity only to find himself even in the worse one.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤMy dear Increase. My perfect enemy. The most dangerous witch hunter you could possibly imagine. Someone I was always really afraid of. And like all of our strongest fears he stays with me forever. He comes back to me again and again. My devoted nemesis. My only true friend who never leaves me. No matter what happens.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤIn the end, he's all I've got.


End file.
